


Falling in love with a criminal

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Gallavich Endgame, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher, Secret Identity, Sex, mickey Milkovich hates ian gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: I hope you like this story. After having published the 3 chapters, I will probably publish a longer fanfic (I try to finish it quickly to finish everything before publishing it, but I'm not sure if I can do it).Thanks a lot to Mrsz0905 and themetalmotel for helping me with this story  (灬♥ω♥灬)





	1. Ian' POV

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. After having published the 3 chapters, I will probably publish a longer fanfic (I try to finish it quickly to finish everything before publishing it, but I'm not sure if I can do it).
> 
> Thanks a lot to Mrsz0905 and themetalmotel for helping me with this story (灬♥ω♥灬)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian let his eyes get used to the darkness, grumbling internally because the process was taking too much time.
> 
> He sketched a smile when he could see the features of Mickey's face again and contemplate his sleeping beauty.  
> His heart sank for a moment when Mickey frowned as disturbed by his thoughts.
> 
> Ian put his hand on Mickey's cheek and gently stroked his skin.  
> He couldn't stand that someone could hurt Mickey, even in his dreams.  
> Yet, he was likely to hurt him a lot soon, and this thought crushed his heart.

The room was plunged into the dark and I felt the coldness of the room sting my face. I had no desire to leave this bed, this warm blanket and even less the man I had in my arms, but my bladder didn't seem to agree.

I knew that Mickey could forgive me for a lot of things and that he was not a stickler for hygiene or cleanliness, but there was no doubt that he would not take it well if I ended up pissing on him during his sleep.

 

I regretfully released my arm, then grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table.

 

I reactivated the screen before brutally returning the phone to the ground.

 

I went back to the bathroom after I managed to chase away the residual lights dancing in front of my eyes.

 

The floor of the room froze my feet and motivated me to accelerate the pace to return as soon as possible to Mickey.

 

After getting rid of this irrepressible urge to piss and trying to hide the sound of the flush, I tried to get back to bed.

 

Having been away for several days, Mickey had cut the heating off in his apartment and our reunion the night before had made him forget this detail, so it was as cold inside as outside the apartment. For all that I stopped for a moment, frozen in front of the bed and the sleeping man who was there.

 

Mickey could easily be described as a ball of energy, always on the alert, always ready to act. And this image contrasted totally with the man who slept in this bed.

His muscles were relaxed, and the features of his face calmed.

 

Even if I was aware that the beam of light on my phone might wake him up, I couldn't help but stay there watching him.

 

A small grunt escaped his lips and he turned back to the empty part of the bed.

 

I turn the screen of my phone to the ground and brought him closer to me.

 

I dropped the phone on the floor without paying attention, hypnotized by Mickey now facing me.

 

I lay under the blanket and felt his legs wrap automatically around mine and his chest close to mine.

 

I let my eyes get used to the darkness. Grumbling internally because the process was taking too much time.

 

I sketched a smile when I could see the features of his face again and contemplate his sleeping beauty.

 

My heart sank for a moment when he frowned as disturbed by his thoughts.

 

I put my hand on his cheek and gently stroked his skin.

I couldn't stand that someone could hurt Mickey, even in his dreams.

Yet, I was likely to hurt him a lot soon, and this thought crushed my heart.

 

*-*-*

 

Mickey was sitting on the bench in front of me, a stack of pancakes on his plate.

 

He seemed to have a huge hunger and had already engulfed a full plate.

 

Boris passed by us and put an envelope on the table before sitting a little further.

 

Mickey opened it without ceasing his breakfast and quickly read the contents.

 

He put the paper back in the envelope before handing it to me and nodding at the ashtray at the end of the table.

 

Without asking a question I grabbed the ashtray and positioned the letter above it before setting it on fire.

 

I watched the last bits of paper go up in smoke before turning my attention to Mickey.

 

He had just finished his dish and put money on the table.

 

"We have work," he grumbled as he got up.

 

I followed him without asking for details and went up with him in his car.

 

Mickey drove to the outskirts of the city before finally parking in front of a hotel.

 

Still silent, I followed him inside.

 

I had learned for a long time now that in this kind of situation I shouldn't ask Mickey any questions and that if I had to know something he would let me know.

 

He stopped in front of the reception and showed his best smile and keep his hands well hidden behind the counter.

 

"I'm coming to see Mr. Gareth." he said simply.

 

The young woman in front of him returned his smile before picking up the phone and dialing the line number of Mr. Gareth.

 

Her willingness to help and get into Mickey's good graces as well as the languid glances she kept throwing at him were slowly starting to annoy me.

However, I remained silent and withdrawn, knowing too well what would happen if I began to get upset.

 

"He must be on the phone..." she explained with a smile.

 

"Can you tell me where his office is so I can wait there for him to finish his conversation?" Mickey asked with a devastating smirk.

 

Even though I knew it was just a tactic to get information, I still struggled to calm my nerves.

 

The young woman looked down before looking up at Mickey, fluttering her eyelashes. She was surely trying to look pretty, but from here she just seemed to have some dust in her eye.

 

"I don't know-" she started shyly before Mickey leaned on the counter and moved closer to her.

 

"I promise you that I will be very wise and that I will not do anything stupid," he promised with a big smile.

 

I struggled not to giggle so much that statement was untrue.

 

Mickey's lie seemed to convince the young woman who scribbled some information on a piece of paper before slipping it towards Mickey and explaining.

 

"His office is on the first floor. And I've also marked my phone number just in case ... If you get lost and need me to find your way, or if you need me for something else. "

 

A new impulse of jealousy seized me, but fortunately, Mickey quickly grabbed the paper before moving away from the reception and training with him.

 

He walked down the hall without letting go and pushed the bathroom door.

 

He checked briefly that no one was there and then pushed me against the wall before sticking his body against mine.

 

"Calm down," he ordered.

 

"I'm calm," I said.

 

He lowered his hand on my arm until he stroked my fingers and said.

 

"I know when you're upset, and that's the case."

 

He raised his eyebrows as if to prove his purpose before passing his tongue over his lips.

 

The proximity of our bodies helped me to calm down and make me forget the memory of this woman and the way she looked at Mickey. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, but I couldn't help it.

Just as I had not managed to stop myself from sleeping with Mickey and falling in love with him.

 

As hard as it was for me to admit, it was my worst mistake.

 

"I know a radical way to help me calm down ..." I said with a teasing smile.

 

Mickey smiled before looking down at my crotch and affirming.

 

"If you are wise..."

 

This statement and all the sensuality of his voice made me react. Fortunately for me, my pants still managed to hide my condition.

 

I had never been so responsive to any other man, but everything was different with Mickey. And the more I thought about it, the more I hated myself for what I was going to do.

 

*-*-*

 

My back was glued to the door of Gareth's office, my eyes scanning the hallway.

 

All the offices of the management were grouped at this level so that a lot of people passed by here.

 

"My boss is in discussion with Mr. Gareth." I explained briefly to a young woman staring at me for a few seconds.

 

"They talk budget and they preferred being alone for that so I have to stay there." I added, looking as unhappy as I could.

 

Ever since I followed Mickey for his work, I realized that many people were just staring at me with pity if he saw me as a poor little thing mistreated by his boss more than an intruder. 

 

This young woman was no exception to the rule and moved away quickly.

 

The door opened a few moments later and I pushed aside to let Mickey pass a bundle of dollars and a watch in his hands.

 

"We need to drop it off and go to the apartment so I can take care of you," he said with a smile before moving off into the hallway.

 

I turned my head inside the office and saw Mr. Garet huddled on his seat, massaging his throat visibly painful.

 

I looked away and quickly caught Mickey before following him outside the hotel.

 

None of us said a word before arriving back at the restaurant. This time only Mickey got out of the car.

Each time it was the same routine. Boris, Mickey's contact found him in this restaurant to give him a new mission. He returned there as soon as he finished to give the money to Boris.

 

As I watched him disappear behind the door, I tried to imagine what my life would be like without him.

 

In a few days, Mickey would be sent away from me, and would probably hate me forever.

 

The idea of telling him everything, of preventing him, had won me over the last few days, but I had remained silent, gnawed by the vows I had made of serving justice.

 

Mickey got out of the restaurant with a smile and climbed into the car before starting the engine and burst into the air without looking at me.

 

He parked in the underground car park and leaned forward to scan the place.

 

Before I opened the door or even unhooked my belt, he was on top of me, sitting astride my thighs, his hand leaning against the top of my seat.

 

He looked down and put his free hand on my belt before following it to the clip and freeing me.

 

My breathing quickened and I felt more and more cramped in my jeans.

 

My condition didn't seem to have escaped Mickey who showed a big smile before tackling my jeans.

 

Before I could realize, he had his hand in my boxers, and gently caressed my half hardened cock.

 

He withdrew his hand for a moment, and I couldn't hold back a plaintive moan.

But instead of moving away from me, he just lowered the lever adjusting the inclination of the seat.

 

Taken by surprise, I tried to cling to the first thing that came to mind. Mickey.

 

My grip made him lose his balance and he crashed against me.

 

I felt him straighten up, but I tried to hold him a little longer so that I could enjoy for a moment more of the special perfume he was giving off.

 

Even with resistance, I can't stop him from straightening up.

 

My face must surely reflect my inner state because he chuckled before affirming.

 

"Don't make that face, I promise you it'll please you."

 

He slid his hand back under my boxers, access made easier by this change of position.

 

I felt my body contract and relax under his caresses. I felt like I was going crazy every time Mickey put his hands on me and this time was no exception.

 

"I love when you're jealous ..." Mickey said, staring into my eyes.

 

The sensation he gave birth to in me made me want to close my eyes and enjoy the moment, but I could not bring myself to take my eyes off him.

 

It didn't take much longer for me to cum in his hand and arching against the seat.

 

He looked satisfied before wiping himself on my belly and affirming.

 

"Hurry up. You have to clean up all this mess before you take care of me the same. "

 

*-*-*

  
  


My relationship with Mickey was both very simple and very complex.

 

In Mickey's eyes, I was only a fuck buddy who had the big advantage of being almost always at his side. He had been more than clear, he didn't want a real relationship but just have a good time together.

 

Although it seemed very clear to Mickey, in my mind things were different.

Even though I knew it was forbidden, I wanted to kiss him.

Although I knew it was wrong, I wanted to know more about him.

Even though I knew I didn't have the right, I wanted to destroy anyone who wanted to approach Mickey.

 

I had never felt such strong and violent feelings, and I could hardly accept what I feel for him.

Not because I didn't understand why, but because I perfectly knew it was forbidden.

 

In addition to all the rules that Mickey had imposed and that forbade me to fall in love with him, I didn't have the right to love him because I was going to lock him up in prison.

 

Mickey worked for a criminal organization based in Chicago. The boss of this organization had control over all brothels, strip clubs, illegal casinos and drug trafficking in the city.

The police had long sought to infiltrate someone inside the organization to discover the identity of the leader, hitherto unknown, but no one had succeeded.

 

All the cops who tried to infiltrate the group disappeared. Not only them but also their whole family.

 

These disappearances had cooled many other police officers, who hadn't wanted to risk their lives for this investigation.

 

I had accepted this mission before knowing the fate that could await me. And it was only after having managed to get in touch with Mickey that my superiors had informed me of this possible end.

 

Suffice to say that at that time it would have been impossible for me to turn around, so that I remained, all the more motivated to find the identity of the leader.

 

My motivation had declined as I got to know Mickey. The man who had initially seemed nagging, uneducated and insensitive had turned out to be very different.

Mickey still hadn't agreed to open up to me, and in a way, I was grateful to him, but I had managed to sense the feelings he was trying to hide behind the mask he was wearing.

 

He went every week to a family in the south of the city and spent several hours with them. He had never allowed me to enter the house, but it didn't mean that I sat quietly in the car.

 

I managed to reach the window and observe him and I still remember the shock that had blocked my throat.

 

Mickey smiled and chatted happily with several people, while a little girl tried in vain to get his attention.

To see Mickey openly happy and loved had totally upset my way of perceiving him.

After some research, the occupants of this house were Mickey's brother, sister, and niece.

 

I don't know if they know about Mickey's work.

I had researched them and suspected that Iggy was also part of the organization, but I never had any proof of that.

 

His false image was flayed again when I caught him giving money to the widow of one of his friends.

Of course, he didn't agree to tell me who this woman was, but the police files had taught me everything I wanted to know.

 

Gradually his image of brutal asshole had disappeared to make room for someone strangely very human.

 

I had definitely changed my mind about Mickey after a drink night.

 

Without being able to control myself, I tried to kiss him. He had dodged the kiss, and I had expected a proper thrashing or a painful death, but it wasn't so. The only words that came out of Mickey's mouth at that moment were.

 

"I don’t kiss."

 

Too happy to still be able to breathe and not to have been totally rejected by this man who despite all my will always continued to attract me, I had once again thrown on him, conscientiously avoiding to approach too close to his mouth.

 

After that night, neither Mickey nor my vision of the world was the same and I began to be won over by the doubt and the urge to run away.

 

After several months of unsuccessful investigation, my bosses decided to stop the expenses and to be content to stop all the men whose identity they knew for the moment. Mickey including.

 

*-*-*

  
  


I tried to keep my eyes closed for a long time, hoping to stay in this bed forever with Mickey.

The police raid was to take place tomorrow night. So I only had two days left with him. This reality was crushing my heart, so far as it was impossible for me to do otherwise. By two days Mickey would be taken away from me and would hate me forever.

 

I felt him move against me but remained motionless hoping he would stay in bed.

 

My breathing stopped, and I thought my head was going to explode in shock.

Mickey had gently put his lips on mine, stealing a kiss.

 

I was frozen by what had happened and only managed to open my eyes once Mickey was out of the room.

 

My throat was still tied and tears started to run down my face.


	2. Mickey's POV

I had the urge to slap me for doing something so stupid, but also to go back to that room and wake up Ian to kiss him again.

 

I'm not one to kiss. I never looked for anything other than sex. And when you already know that you will have it, what is the point of kissing? If a guy wants to use his mouth with me, I know of other ways to do it.

 

With Ian it's different. Even if he doesn't ask me about me, I still let him see my true nature and it starts to terrify me.

 

This is the first time I feel this for someone and I know I shouldn't.

 

In my environment, it's too dangerous to be attached to anyone, either for yourself or for the other.

 

It's Max, a guy who works for the organization that introduced us.

Ian came looking for work in his bar and made him understand that he was ready for anything.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that Max was involved with the city's criminal system and Ian wasn't the first to try to get through a job.

 

But Ian was different from others.

 

He knew how to fight, not as you can learn in a gym, but as you fight in the street.

Ian was smart, not the intelligence that leads you to a degree but the intelligence that keeps you alive in this shitty world.

But more than anything, Ian was different because he was good.

 

Even with all the will of the world, Ian couldn't hide his kindness.

He smiled as soon as he saw children running with laughter, he marveled at flying birds or the movements of the branches of the trees, and was able to give all his lunch to the first homeless he met while he himself was dying of hunger.

 

It was impossible for me to say if that was what made me fall in love with him, because yes, even though I don't really dare to tell it to myself fully, I think I'm in love with him.

 

I hate this idea because I have the impression of being weak, of being exposed and that from one moment to another someone will come and attack him to reach me.

 

*-*-*

  
  


My job is quite repetitive, but always so different. I just get an envelope with an order in it, and I obey.

That's how the whole organization works.

 

You can know the person who gives you the envelope or the phone call and know some of the idiots who do the same job as you, but not the leaders.

 

I know Boris because he gives me my orders, but I have no idea where he gets them.

 

Ian had a bit of trouble understanding how it worked from the beginning. He had the impression that Boris could at any moment pretend to be the leader and give the orders he wanted to whom he wanted ...

 

Actually, some tried and their names were found in an envelope.

 

I know Boris would rather be killed rather than give me the name of his boss because that's what I would do if someone else asked me the same information.

 

With Ian it's different. He has proven himself and he accompanies me in all my work, so in the end, I just let him stay with me when Boris came...

 

This loyalty may seem pretty stupid for some, but the number of hired hands in the organization and the fate that leaders have already killed some cops and their families are two pretty strong arguments.

 

Who would dare to rebel against overpowered guys who are not afraid of getting their hands dirty?

 

*-*-*

  
  


Today I have to go to Mandy and Iggy to talk about business. Usually, Ian comes with me and stays in the car, but this time he has something else to do.

 

I find it harder and harder to let him get away like that. I know it's stupid and that he knows how to fight, but as far as I'm concerned I'm always afraid of him being attacked.

 

However this morning the fact he can't come with me relieves me a little. I feel like I'm about to fuck up and take Ian inside the house with me.

 

I barely crossed the door that a little monster falls on me.

 

Esme is Mandy's daughter. Don't ask me who the father is, I have no idea, I don't even know if Mandy knows it. 

 

This little lady has totally changed our lives to all three of us.

 

Before we lived from day to day flying and trading enough to survive. But after the announcement of Mandy's pregnancy, we changed.

 

It would have been just as simple as she has been aborted and we continue to live as before, but I think we were all looking for an excuse to change lives.

 

Nor did we change dramatically. Don't mess, honest Milkovich doesn't exist. But Milkovich more organized and able to see further than the end of the day, yes.

 

I try to move forward without losing balance to the living room with Esme in arms.

 

She’s not heavy but can't stay in place for two seconds and always ends up unbalancing me.

 

"Esme stop! You aren't a baby anymore! You don't need to be carried anymore! "Mandy grumbled as we reached the room.

 

Rather than obeying her mother, Esme surrounds my neck with her arms and sticks to me.

 

"No! Uncle Mickey is my lover! "The girl growled, firming her hold.

 

"He's your uncle, not your lover!" Said Mandy, getting closer.

 

Knowing the character of the two women of my life, I already know that no one will win in this confrontation and that if I want to stay alive I have to get involved.

 

"I can't be your lover," I said to Esme.

 

The girl loosened her hold and stared at me in silence with her big sad eyes before asking.

 

"Why? You don't love me?"

 

Her question made me smile. If I had been told that I would one day be in such a position, I would have beaten up the guy telling such a shit...

 

"Of course, I love you ..."

 

"Then you can be my lover!" She said with joy.

 

"I can't have a girl for lover ... I have boy lovers. You understand?"

 

Esme seemed lost by my affirmations.

 

I carried her to the couch before sitting on it and forcing her to sit next to me.

 

"Uncle Iggy loves girls, so he can have a girlfriend. Your mom loves boys, so she will have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. And I love boys too ... So I would have a boyfriend, not a girlfriend, "I explained calmly.

 

I had come out with Mandy and Iggy a few days after the announcement of Mandy's pregnancy. I wanted to be myself, at least with them. And contrary to what I could have imagined, none of them hated me after that.

 

Esme seemed perplexed. She turned to her mother before looking at me and asking.

 

"Does that mean that it must be uncle Iggy, my lover?"

 

Her question snatched us a little laugh.

 

Mandy approached her daughter and sat next to her before explaining.

 

"Your lover will be someone else ... You can't have your uncle as a lover. Besides, uncle Iggy is too old for you. "

 

Esme nodded as satisfied with her mother's response before getting off the couch and running to her room screaming.

 

"I'm going to play on my computer!"

 

"Don't go on the Internet! Otherwise, you'll be punished!" Mandy growled.

 

Whenever I passed the door of this house I felt like I was living in another world. A world where it was normal and correct that I am me, just me. A world in which I wanted to invite Ian.

 

As I turned to Mandy, I noticed that her expression had changed.

She seemed preoccupied, almost worried.

 

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the answer.

 

"We have to talk about work ... it's important."

 

*-*-*

 

My discussion with Mandy had turned my plans upside down.

 

Arriving at my apartment that night, I had the good surprise to find Ian hitched in the kitchen.

As difficult as it was for me to admit it, just his presence relieved me and made me forget all my problems.

 

I stood a few minutes beside him to observe him before he turned to me and handed me a wooden spoon filled with sauce.

 

"Tell me if it's lacking in salt ..." he ordered softly.

 

Even after years of living alone, I wasn't able to cook even though my life was at stake, but I knew perfectly well how to be a taster.

 

"It's perfect like that," I said before noticing Ian's eyes on my mouth.

 

"What?"

 

Ian seemed about to kiss me, and although I had never before accepted, I would have this time let him do it.

 

He pursed his lips before finally affirming.

 

"You have sauce in the corner of your mouth."

 

I wiped the rest of the sauce with my thumb before bringing it to my mouth.

 

The tension between Ian and me only increased, and I already knew it would be difficult for us to hold until dinner time.

 

"I'm going to take a shower," I grumbled before quickly moving away to the bathroom.

 

I had to take a shower a cold shower if I didn't want to risk jumping on Ian in the middle of my kitchen.

 

*-*-*

  
  


This evening was strangely close to the perfect evening as I could imagine.

 

The dinner Ian had cooked was surprisingly delicious and the "dessert" was just as good.

 

I found myself now stuck to Ian, his arms around me, our legs intertwined.

 

I felt his steady breath against my neck and the back and forth of his chest against my back.

 

I never prayed I don't believe in God. However, that night, closing my eyes, I prayed that all this would not disappear.

 

*-*-*

  
  


This morning just before I sent Ian to do some work for me out of town, he explained to me that one of his sisters was in the hospital and that he needed to get to her bedside as soon as possible. 

 

As sad and panicked as I was for him, I could only welcome this news with joy. Today I had to deal with something too important and dangerous for Ian to get involved.

 

"Are you ok?" Iggy asked as he continued to engulf his plate.

 

I only uttered a grunt as an answer, but that seemed to suffice.

 

Iggy doesn't come here often. In a sense he also works in this organization, but not exactly like me ... Today he is there because I need him for everything to go well.

 

I took my phone out of my pocket to look at the time for the fourth time since we arrived in the restaurant before putting it back in my pocket.

 

"It will soon be time," I said in a low voice.

 

"Ok," Iggy nodded before getting up.

 

He walked to the exit and quickly disappeared into the street.

 

I sat for a few minutes before getting up to turn to the restroom. I barely had time to close the latch behind me that already I heard screams and grunts in the next room.

 

*-*-*

  
  


From where I was I could see the lights of police cars illuminate the facades of buildings and hear their sirens.

However, I remained totally invisible to them.

 

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to stay by the window?" Mandy questioned my back.

 

I answered him without leaving the street eyes.

 

"None of them are looking for me personally, I am only a small hand ... I am at the bottom of the organization. And even none of them thought we were here. "

 

The restaurant where I had lunch with Iggy and who was now surrounded by police was built during the Prohibition and had a secret exit accessible from the restroom.

 

This exit gave access to the basement of the neighboring building from which it wasn't difficult to wait for the apartment in which I was.

I don't think the cops will make the connection between the identity I used to buy this apartment and me.

I bought it as soon as I could to assure myself and my family a safe hideout, and apart from the people in this room nobody knows about it.

  
  


"Without this phone call we would probably be at the police station right now," Iggy said, continuing to warm up Esme's diner.

 

Mandy confirmed his words with a wave of her head before joining him in the kitchen leaving me alone in front of the window.

 

For a moment, the world around me froze, as if blocked by the vision that presented itself to me.

 

Ian was downstairs, surrounded by the police.

 

"Ian ..."

 

Hearing me pronounce his name Mandy rushed to me.

 

My legs began to tremble as if she would let go under my weight.

 

I didn't know what to think or how to react.

 

While a second before I was ready to jump out the window to join Ian and help him escape, I saw him now calmly talking to cops.

 

He turned to the building we occupied and I could clearly recognize the outfit he was wearing.

 

"Ian is a cop." I murmured as if to convince myself of this fact.

 

"Do you know him?" Mandy asked beside me.

 

I could only nod to answer her, unable to say anything other than his name.

 

The rage and shame of being manipulated by him gradually replaced the relief of knowing him in safety.

 

Before Mandy could say anything I had left the room and locked myself in the bedroom.


	3. Ian's POV

From my office, I could perfectly hear my boss's growls.

The further we went in this investigation, the fewer things made sense.

 

We only arrested a handful of men, and before they were detained, a myriad of lawyers had arisen to defend them.

 

The residents of the neighborhood had also expressed their dissatisfaction, and many of them had vouched for these men.

 

No one had agreed to speak, and he had no idea at this time who was running this organization.

 

Certain charges hitherto held against the organization had also proved fictitious.

It had only taken a few days for police informatics to go back, thanks to the few documents recovered during the search, to the so-called dead policemen and their families. Who in fact wasn't dead at all but had just left the country.

 

Much to my relief, in the midst of this incoherence, the absence of Mickey went almost unnoticed.

 

After a week, only half a dozen men were still under lock and key, and they still had no idea who their boss was.

 

Boris had been several times questioned, but like the men of his rank, he couldn't give him any information on this mysterious leader, who only communicate with him by telephone.

 

Of course, the number didn't lead them anywhere, and the only recording we could get from his voice was distorted.

 

I hadn't had the opportunity to listen to this recording yet, but given the number of people who had already failed, it was a safe bet that I couldn't help more.

 

*-*-*

  
  


I was on the roof of the station to calm my mind. Not really about the survey, but rather about everything else.

 

My job had always fascinated me.

I liked the idea of arresting criminals and defending the innocents.

But today this idea seemed vain to me. Everything seemed tasteless, without interest. Neither work, nor my family, nor my friends seemed to be enough to fill this void.

 

I knew exactly what I was missing, but I didn't dare to admit it to myself even less to say it out loud.

 

I stared at the horizon for a few minutes, wondering where he could have been before the grinding of the door caught my attention.

 

Marco had just arrived on the roof, obviously determined to smoke his cigarette.

 

"Hi," he said simply.

 

I nodded, hoping he didn't stay too long and didn't try to discuss, unfortunately, I was quickly disappointed.

 

"I'm coming here to smoke because the chief can't stand any more breaks these days. He thinks if we have time for that, we have time to find other evidence in this fucking case, "he said, pulling on his cigarette.

 

"Don't you have anything new?" I asked, cursing myself for re-launching the discussion.

 

"No nothing. The boss wants everyone to listen to the recording to find the identity of the boss, but the computer hasn't managed to recreate his real voice, so it's useless ... Nobody can identify that robot voice." He growled before exhaling a long cloud of smoke through his nose.

 

"Do you have the recording with you?" I asked.

 

He nodded at me and asked if I wanted to listen to it.

 

"I warn you it's really short ..."

 

He fumbled for a moment on his phone before he started reading the recording.

 

"If he goes anywhere near her, break every knuckle on his hand, all 15 of em."

 

My heart accelerated, I heard it echo throughout my body. I knew who the voice belonged to, I knew who the boss of the organization was.

 

*-*-*

 

My eyes traveled between the porthole of the plane and the letter I held in my hands.

 

I had read it so much since it was received a week ago that I knew it by heart, but I still needed to read it.

 

I had taken a long leave and rented my apartment on the day of its receipt.

My boss was initially not very inclined to let me go like this, but the dangerousness of the mission I had just completed and the little leave I had taken since the beginning of my career had got the better of him.

 

I had hesitated to directly to reach my destination by car as soon as possible, but I had pulled myself together, wanting at all costs to prevent someone from seeing my departure as a leak.

 

*-*-*

 

After checking the address several times and trying to find an intercom at the gate, I decided to enter the garden in search of the owners.

 

The front door was open and I allowed myself to enter.

 

I left my suitcase in the entrance before continuing to what appeared to be the living room.

 

I stopped in front of a huge bay window overlooking the garden and a large pool before hearing a noise behind me.

 

I felt the cold of a pistol gun against my neck and remained motionless.

 

Despite the situation, my breathing was calm. I knew who was behind me, and I knew he wouldn't shoot, or at least I was hoping for it.

 

"What are you doing here?" Mickey growled behind me.

 

"I came to see you," I said simply, turning slowly.

 

"How did you know where to find me?" Mickey asked as he stepped back, the weapon still pointed at me.

 

"Mandy ..."

 

"I'm going to kill her."

 

"She did it for you," I explained calmly.

 

Mickey arched an eyebrow before asking puzzledly.

 

"How could it be for me?!? I know very well what you are! "

 

It wasn't hard to feel the anger in Mickey's voice, but I could feel something else too, something that scared me a lot.

 

"I'm sorry," I said without taking my eyes off him.

 

He remained silent and motionless, staring at me.

 

"I'm sorry ... I didn't want to hurt you. It has never been my attention. "

 

"Do I have to remind you that you wanted to put me in jail?!?" Mickey asked hard.

 

I took a deep breath before affirming.

 

"Initially I wanted to arrest the head of the organization because of all the traffic he managed. So I approached you. And even though I know I shouldn't have, and you're going to find that cliché, I started being attracted to you, really attracted... "

 

I took a step forward. Mickey moved his foot back but finally seemed to make the decision to stay in his place.

 

"When I heard that there was going to be a raid, it was too late, I had too many feelings for you ... So I did what I thought was right and I warned Mandy. I had discovered her existence after following you to her house instead of staying in the car as you requested. At first, she didn't believe me, and then after she wanted to tell you everything. Even if it was selfish on my part I couldn't imagine that you know what I was... I thought that I could succeed to keep you safe without you discovering the truth.

 

I took another step towards Mickey, who this time stepped back to keep a safe distance between us.

 

"I was relieved when I saw that you weren't among the men arrested. Relieved, but also very worried. I was afraid of everything that could happen to you far from me ... Meanwhile, I learned more about this organization that I had infiltrated, and especially on what it had done well. I knew someone among the lawyers who came to defend everyone we had arrested. And after a few beers, he told me the story of this girl, the one who got raped. Rape for which there was no evidence ... He explained to me that sometimes justice can't do anything but that some people can act. I also learned for the money for schools and for associations. My boss is convinced that these are to clean the money, but I don't believe that ... I spoke with these men and women who worked in the brothels of the organization, and even though I still have bad to admit it to me, I think that this choice was good for them ... Even if from the outside it was only a criminal organization, in reality, it was much more. "

 

This time Mickey didn't step back when I took a step towards him and the barrel of his gun came to stick against my chest.

 

"After that, I heard a recording of the head of this organization. Nobody could recognize him... But I did. " I said, a smile full of under-heard on my face.

 

"After that, I received a letter from Mandy. She explained to me your condition, the fact that you drink a lot... Too much. She told me that despite what she had promised me she had finally confessed my participation in your flight, but that it hadn't really settled your condition, instead of drinking rage, you drank sadness. I think that on my side I expected the least excuse to join you. I don't know if you'll be able to forgive me one day, or if one day I'll fully accept that I'm in love with a criminal, because that's what I am, in love ... But I don't want to regret. "

 

I felt the pressure of the weapon against my chest gradually diminish until Mickey let go of the weapon, throws it on the ground and sticks both hands on my face to draw me to him and kiss me.

 

*-*-*

 

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Mickey's face still asleep next to me. At that moment I was afraid to close my eyelids even for only a fraction of seconds, lest he disappears during this time.

 

"If you keep looking at me like that I'll make you regret being here," said Mickey without opening his eyes.

 

"I'm just trying to decide if I'm trying to kiss you or not," I explained in a low voice.

 

A small smile appeared on Mickey's lips before he asked.

 

"What's holding you back?"

 

"That is to say... Even if yesterday you didn't kill me after we kissed, I tell myself that you might not take it as well ..."

 

Mickey finally opened his eyes and I felt my heart panic.

 

"Just try it," he said simply, keeping his eyes on mine.

 

I drew him to me before gently putting my lips on his.

 

He pressed against me, and soon the kiss became more present and more sensual.

 

*-*-*

 

Mandy and Iggy surprisingly accepted easily my presence among them.

Of course, Mandy was the one who called me, but I was still a cop and they were criminals.

 

We were sitting next to the pool while Esme was trying to put her swimming lessons into practice.

 

Mickey had agreed to answer any questions I still had about the organization he had headed.

 

"Why also work as a man-in-hand when you were already the boss?"

 

Mickey smiled as I heard my question. He ran a hand through his hair before answering me.

 

"It's easier to keep an eye on everything and see if anyone is going to try to go after the boss by being a handyman. And besides taking this role nobody would imagine that Mickey Milkovich is the head of the organization. I gave my orders by phone and then he was relayed to the people concerned, which I was finally also part. "

 

"Iggy and Mandy are also working in the organization?"

 

"More or less ... Mandy was taking care of the count and Iggy finding guys to work with, nobody knew them in the organization so there is very little chance for the police to go back their."

 

I nodded before asking how he had done to escape. According to the surveillance cameras, he had entered the restaurant shortly before the assault.

 

"You still haven't found the answer to this question?" He asked astonished.

 

He let out a small laugh before explaining.

 

"The restaurant is connected by a secret underground system to the building next door. We just had to be well coordinated with Ig to open the basement hatch at the right time. I knew it was risky to have him come to the restaurant, but I didn't want to contact him by phone and the cops were listening to us… All I had to do was hide there with Iggy, Mandy, and Esme until things got better. The cops never imagine that what they were looking for can be right under their noses. And then it allowed me to keep an eye on their comings and goings. "

 

I bowed my head, imagining Mickey at the window of his apartment, seeing me in the middle of the other policemen.

 

My reflection was interrupted by the sensation of drops of water falling on my leg. Looking up I noticed Esme's presence in front of me.

 

"Something wrong?" I asked.

 

I was surprised by the look she was putting on me.

 

"Can you be my lover?" She asked with a big smile.

 

Taken by surprise by her request, the words remained stuck in my throat.

 

Mickey got up and came to sit next to me before putting an arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

 

"Sorry sweetie, but Ian can't be your lover because he's mine already."

 

The words that Mickey had just uttered resonated in my head and even if it was only the answer to a child's question, I could only rejoice at this fact.

 

I, Ian Gallagher, a cop, am in love with a former criminal organization leader and I hope to spend my life with him.


End file.
